opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jisa Jisa no Mi
The Jisa Jisa no mi (Jisa meaning Time Difference) is a logia type devil fruit that, somewhat oddly, allows the user to transform into a time rift, and manipulate time. It was eaten by John Jango de Triezieme. 'Appearance' The fruit itself resembles a plum, orange in colour, covered with black swirling patterns. When consumed, the user will generally manifest a large bronze clock face attached to their back, similar to the drums generated by the goro goro no mi, in order to use the fruit powers. However, this clock can apparently be made to vanish and reapear anywhere, for instance floating above a target. 'Usage' This Devil fruit has a very wide range of uses, and is regarded as one of the most versatile Devil fruit in existance. However, this may be due to John's creativity in it's use more than anything. Apart from the usual logia abilities of intangibility and elemental manipulation, the user can apparently travel in time and cause alterations in time. The user can also apparently change their age at will. John uses this fruit to terrifying effect in combat, generating time rifts and alterations in time to give himself a tactical advantage while using other attacks with his sword. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' The main strength of this fruit, demonstrated to a degree by John, is the ability to manipulate time, which when used creatively can have spectacular effects, such as slowing time to apparently increase the user's speed. The user is also able to turn themselves into, and generate time rifts, which resemble amorphous blue vapour clouds. all of the rifts in space and time are connected, allowing the user to redirect any attack aimed at them, postpone it, or even outright return it using well placed rifts. It can also be used to "borrow" objects from the past, but these are automaticly returned after a while to prevent paradoxes. Notably, as an inate property, the user's reflexes are accelerated to be instantaeneous, making them very hard to catch off guard. finally, due to having control of their personal timeline, they cannot be erased from the universe in any way. Devil fruits which remove their target from existance, or reduce it to nothingness will have no effect on the user whatsoever, and nor will powers which warp reality to "delete" the user. However, normal injuries, or powers which destroy without erasing will affect the user normally. The weakness of this fruit, ironically, is the noro noro no mi, a paramecia normally dismissed as weak. Exposure to noro photons disintegrates the time rifts, and can prevent the user transforming (although the slowing effect is replaced by fatigue and temporary weakness). Another disadvantage is the need to redirect attacks. although they can aborb objects using their time rift form, they must control which time rifts to send it through. If this is is not decided the attack may leave by a random rift or cause "feedback" where the attack is looped through rifts endlessley, causing his powers to behave randomly until the rifts are brought back under control. other than this, the user is affected by standard devil fruit weaknesses. 'Attacks' *'Timeslip:' John's most common use of this fruit. By slowing time to almost complete standstill (so slow that even Admiral Kizaru is reduced to walking speed at his absolute fastest) he allows himself to apparently move extremely fast relative to everyone else, resulting in a skill vauguely resembling the Soru technique used by CP9. In reality he is moving at normal speed, but becuase of the slowed time appears to move faster. Usually this is used in a way similar to soru. however against faster opponents John uses this to instead provide a continuous increse in speed, for example during John's fight with Nova Blade, where he used this to keep pace with his opponent's extremely fast swordplay. * Jisa Disrupter: J'ohn's second most common use of this fruit, and the most common attack. He generates a blast similar to an electrical ark that randomly shunts sections of the target forward and backwards in time, where they return to normal after a very brief margin. as a result, the target does not appear to change at all, but this seperation nevertheless causes injuries. The attack has several "power" levels, ranging from '"split second" '(target suffers a very slight shock that serves as a distraction, but no lasting harm) up to "'Infinity" '''(The target is completely vaporised). This attack is very similar to Enel's Vari attacks. * '''Lento: '''John fires a time rift in the form of a long stream of energy. Anything hit by the stream begins to slow down by an amount based on exposure. if caught head-on by the entirety of the strike, the target is completely frozen in time until the beam wears off. The time for which this has an effect is usually determined by the number set by the hands of John's clock, which he resets as he wishes imediately before attacking. Lento is used in music to refer to slowing down the pace of a rythm. * '''Allegro: '''Jango fires his time rifts (again as an energy stream) at another object or person, and accelerates the flow of time, allowing it to move much faster. this is essentially the reverse of '''Lento, and looks exactly the same, except while the stream in Lento is blue white, Allegro's stream is orange. Allegro is the opposite of Lento in music, and refers to speeding up the tempo. * Da cappo: '''Conjours a red glowing time rift covering either a weapon or a limb which he then uses to attack. The attack is repeated a large number of times (many thousands usually) by the rift, transfered to the same area. In effect it multiplies the effect of anything done within the rift to a terrifying degree (to the extent of Jango apparently tearing through stone with his bare hands). Da Cappo is a musical term meaning to repeat the same rythm. * '''Tokigan: (literally: Time-gun) attacks by miming finger-guns with one or both hands. The bullets they fire are in fact very small time rifts, but cause injuries like normal bullets. This has been attributed to time being stopped inside the rifts, meaning the air inside them is effectively solid and harder than steel. * Tokei Ran: '(literally Clock Storm) fires all of the numerals on the clock, whereby they converge on the target and explode. * '''Vision portal: '''Jango can use his time rifts to see into possible alternate futures, and decide on the most likely course of events. This is effectively the same as kenbushoku Haki, but with differences. Unlike Haki, it can predict actions that the opponent does not know the outcome of, but is fractionally less reliable, as the user sees all possible outcomes, and must be practiced at deducing the most likely one from this (although this is very rarely dificult). When using this ability, Jango's eyes glow a bright blue-white colour. Also refered to as "Mantra", due to it's similarity to kenbushoku haki. * '''Region: '''Jango creates a sphere, similar to the "'Room" used by Trafalgar Law (indeed, sometimes the two terms have been exchanged). within the region, the flow of time is isolated, allowing Jango to use his most powerful attacks without risk of huge collateral damage. * Elimination: '''An attack which produces red time rifts that latch onto the enemy, and then extend back along the victim's timeline, manifesting an attempt to kill them in the past. once locked on, the rifts begin to turn an extremely bright red once a changeable point in the timeline is found. If they are not removed promptly, the victim is either badly injured or outright killed by this. As the change in events must not have too drastic an effect on the present, people who play an important part in significant events in the past have limited immunity to this. alternatively, Haki can be used to forcibly break free of the rifts. If '''Region is active, significant events play no part (Jango ignores them and personally kills or injures the victim in the past), and the attack imediately covers the target in Elimination Rifts that are at the "critical" bright red stage. If it is broken free from in this case however, a very large Feedback Reversal '''event occurs. * '''Feedback Reversal Event: (often abreviated to just feedback) An effect of Devil fruit powers canceling themselves out, caused when Jango's powers generate time paradoxes or are negated while he is still using them. The effects vary with circumstance, but most usually involve all current rifts exploding, and Jango returning to normal. This has been triggered deliberately in some cases, for instance causing the clock numerals to explode when using Tokei Ran. * Reversal: '''By causing time to reverse, Jango can cause almost any injury to seemingly heal (in reality, he is taking his body back in time to before the injury existed), even ones that are usually prevented from healing. * '''Regeneration: '''A much more powerful form of reversal, only activated in the event of death, or other extreme wounds. It is usually triggered automaticly, and is a much more uncontrolled, chaotic process than normal reversal, due to the user not being concious. It usually results in a large cloud of golden mist which rapidly ages everything in the vicinity, except for the user, who is reset to a past version of themselves, but leaving their memory intact. * '''Tokijala: (Time forge) Forms an object by stopping time within an area, similar to the bullets used in Tokigan. 'The substance within the object is solidified due to time being stopped. John usually uses this to form blades, but also as armour, or trap opponents with solidifying rifts. * '''Jisa Blade: '(Time difference blade) Forms a blade from time rifts, very similar to those made using 'Toki forge, '''But rather than stopping time, the rift imposes a slight time shift on anything it is exposed to, cauing injuries by randomly rearanging everything it passes through. * '''Puzzle-box arena: '''Generates vast numbers of time rifts over a wide area that all connect to each other. This effectively converts Jango's surroundings into a maze, making it hard to attack him directly. As he is in direct control of all the rifts, he is not impeded by this move, giving him an advantage over his opponent. * '''Entropy: '''An attack using very precisely placed time rifts, which causes objects in an area to swap around. Normally Jango peforms this by swapping an Item he is holding with another similar sized item in range, and doing this repeatedly to produce a very disorientating effect, as well as dissarming an unwary oponent. When under the influence of '''Region '''Jango can instead cause any object or person to exchange with any other, usually several times at once to completely disorganise the area around him. * '''Substitution: '''A variant of etnropy, which allows Jango to swap places with another person in the area. Can be combined with '''Region '''To allow Jango to seemingly turn people in the area into copies of himself for a short while, by swapping places with them repeatedly, and sending them to other times in the process. * '''Fold: '''John causes an object or person to seemingly vanish by folding space and time around them. he can then make a "folded" object reapear at any time he chooses. Can be combined with '''Region '''To fold an entire section of the landscape, allong with anything in it. * '''Malice: '''Jango conjours much darker coloured time rifts in preperation for strong offensive moves. These rifts, rather than causing a time difference like the others, repel time from the target, and so can erase targets from time entirely. Often this attack is used as a prefix for the attack, for instance '''malice: eraser '''Is substituted for '"Malicious eraser". ** Eraser: 'Covers the target with liquid like time rifts (usually by having them flow across the floor and cover the entire area) to "insulate" the opponent from the flow of time, apparently removing them from existance. The effect is reversible, but stable on its own, and time travel is needed to actually reach the erased person, as they can only be restored at the exact moment they were first erased. ** '''Edge: '''Creates claws out of the "malice" Time rifts. These erase the target, but only in the area they contact with, and so cause slicing injuries by removing a thin section of the target. ** '''Division: '''Launches a blade made of time rifts allong the ground, cutting everything in its path in half. This is similar to Crocodile's Desert Spada attack, and was most likely inspired by it. Hour Abilities In order to fight stronger opponents, John came up with several extremely powerful finishing attacks. Only two of them have yet been seen, but they are apparently heralded by Jango's clock striking a set number of times, corresponding to the name of the technique, as well as their rough power level. Both of those revealed have enough force to destroy entire islands. *'First Hour: 'Also known as the ultimate time disrupter, this appears to be a more powerful version of John's Jisa Disrupter technique. The blast radious appears to be about a kilometer, and the time shift effect generally vaporises everything caught in it, although due to the random scattering of the attack, very small objects are sometimes unharmed. *'Sixth Hour: 'Jango absorbs the energy from an incoming attack, and then amplifies it several times using Da Cappo time rifts. He then reflects the entire process using a reject dial, and converts the attack into a huge energy blast of variable nature. Exactly how powerful this attack is remains unseen, but on its first use it destroyed several large buildings in the area simply from recoil. The attack itself is apparently much stronger still. Paradox art Busoshoku: Harou (haki enhanced techniques) *'Storm of Meanwhile: Blitz Ace: Trivia * It has been suggested on occaision that the Jisa Jisa no mi may make its user immortal. This is implied both by the logical argument that the fruit would provide immunity to time, and therefore aging. The Kiri-Nodachi, John's sword, also remarked that they would be there to fight when the strongest opponent emerged, no matter how long that would take. conversely, John claims he ate the fruit at the age of three, casting doubt on this statement as he has clearly aged since then. * Exactly what the time rifts are made of (if anything) is unknown. * John Jango's Regeneration technique is a homage to Doctor Who, which also featured time travel. The regeneration that featured in Doctor who was also similar in appearance to john Jango's. * John attributed this fruit's power to the fact that time exists everywhere in the universe, and so, much like Crocodile's advantage when fighting in a desert, he is always close to a natural source of his element to use. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Logia